Bot Fighters
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: Tadashi Hamada was the head surgeon in nightmare mode of the game known as 'Baymax'. Then a new game known as 'Bot Fighters' got plugged in, and there's a small glitch in it..
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, it's nice to meet you. And welcome to Krei's. It's an arcade that's been running for over twenty years now. Alistair is the owner, and he treats us very well._

 _People know me as Doctor Hamada. I'm the leading surgeon of nightmare mode in 'Baymax'. A game from the San Fransokyo gaming company. Players have made a connection to another game from outside of the arcade...I think it was called...Surgeon Simulator._

 _We've been here since opening day. It's a pretty nice place to be, too. And yes, games have come and gone over the years-But that's alright. While you can't regenerate outside of your games, the people there are really nice. They'll make certain you're well taken care of, and that you're never alone. It's always been that way. Ever since the first game that got unplugged._

 _Oh. Yeah, there is a story with that, I'll admit. But I'll spare you the details of it-It's kind of sad._

 _Anyway, remember, every character in a game is destined to be great if only given the chance. Also, this is an arcade, after all-Have fun with things!_

* * *

Tadashi Hamada took in a breath as he saw the new characters leave. He smiled as they waved at him, he returned the gestures.

Being from an opening day game, he'd taken it upon himself to welcome any and all new characters from every new game plugged in.

"Great job, Tadashi!" a carefree voice was heard calling, and an arm slinging over his shoulder. Tadashi laughed, looking at his friend, Fred.

Fred was the 'patient' in Baymax, who was constantly operated on.

"Hello, Fred-" he started, but was cut off quickly.

"So-Anyone from that new fighting game show up?" he grinned excitedly, glancing at the crowd walking away.

Tadashi rose an eye, "No-No fighters. Was there one plugged in?" he questioned.

"Dude-YEAH!" Fred cheered, "You'll never guess the catch though!"

Tadashi was silent, knowing Fred would tell him any second no matter what he said.

"It was made by San Fransokyo gaming! It's even got connections to us from what I've heard Alistair talking about!"

Tadashi rose an eye in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah, wanna go check it out?"

Tadashi nodded a bit, "Sure-What's it called?"

Fred grinned widely as he loudly would yell out the name of it, so much that Tadashi was absolutely certain Alistair heard him.

"Bot Fighters!"


	2. Only Two

"Bot Fighters?" Tadashi looked over at him, Fred nodded rapidly in excitement, "YEAH! Didn't you see it? It's right across from our game!"

Tadashi paused a moment, trying to recall something, "Oh-Yeah I did." he nodded a bit, "Have you told Honey Lemon already?"

"Yes he has!" a voice squealed in excitement

Both turned to see Honey Lemon standing there in her classic outfit of a pink and orange armor dress, a pink visor on her head and she still had her yellow purse attached to her.

She ran over to them, cheering excitedly, "I can't wait to meet all of the new fighters! I'm going to go in there and find all of them-Even the secret ones!"

Tadashi chuckled, she was the title character of the game 'Honey Lemon'. Which for one reason or the next strangely enough had been the only fight game in Krei's. Any time there was a new game plugged in she would always search the crowds for other fighters.

"HEADS UP!" someone else called in, and everyone dived out of the way as Gogo, a racer from the game 'Tomago' came darting in. She was unusual, as players who chose her could choose skates for her as well as a bike.

Gogo went straight through the line of people on her skates, pulling off her yellow helmet and glancing at everyone.

"Gogo-Where'd Wasabi go?" Honey Lemon blinked in surprise, looking for the character from the tile swiping game 'Plasma Cutters'.

"Talking to Surge Protector." she shrugged, "Turns out we can't all go in at once."

"What?!" Honey and Fred gasped in shock. Tadashi blinked, "Wait-What?"

"Well." Honey laughed a bit, "We were all getting ready to go in to visit Bot Fighters-We were kind of waiting for you to finish greeting the newcomers."

"Oh." Tadashi grinned a bit sheepishly, "You could've gone in without me."

"Come on, dude-See a new game without our best bud? Yeah right!" Fred laughed a bit.

"Surge Protector's only going to let two of us in at a time." Wasabi confirmed to them as he came in, "All the fighters in there are still pretty jumpy."

The gang paused, only two at a time? That was almost unfair. But they understood.

But the issue was that they all wanted to go together at the same time.

"Honey and Tadashi." Gogo said, picking up a piece of gum from the table behind them and putting it in her mouth.

Both of them looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"You two go in first." she shrugged.

Tadashi held up his hands in shock, "Why?"

"Honey's always wanted to meet other fighters." Wasabi started, agreeing with Gogo's choice, "And you enjoy greeting newcomers."

Honey and Tadashi looked at one another, and then at their friends, "But don't any of you wanna go in first?" Honey said, it was true that she wanted to meet other fighters. But she could wait her turn if someone else wanted to go in first.

Fred gave two thumbs up, "We'll totes be okay until you two get out." he grinned widely, "Maybe we'll go hang out with the Rampage gang until you get back."

"Get the cardiac medicine ready." Gogo said sarcastically at that.

Wasabi patted their backs, "You two go on ahead, we'll be okay." he insisted to them.

"Thank you guys." they both smiled at the same time.

* * *

The gang boarded for Game Central Station, Honey still squealing about how she couldn't wait to meet the new guys.

The trip went rather fast, Honey and Tadashi going in with ease, Surge Protector never stopped them it seemed.

Gogo walked through, however, and Surge Protector appeared, "Random security check. Please step aside."

Gogo growled in annoyance, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Name?"

"Princess Peach!" she hissed sarcastically, he rolled his eyes.

"Name?"

"Gogo!"

"Where are you-"

"I'm coming from Baymax." she popped her gum.

"You bring anything with you?"

"No."

"Okay, so where are you going?"

"I'm going to Lucky Cat." she rolled her eyes, they'd planned to go to the little cafe diner dash-style game while Honey Lemon and Tadashi were visiting Bot Fighters.

He wrote that down, "Anything to declare?"

"I hate you." she spat at him.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Proceed." he vanished, she darted through, Wasabi walked out.

Surge Protector reappeared when Fred walked through.

"Name?"

Fred groaned in despair. Surge Protector always stopped him.


	3. Separated

Honey Lemon and Tadashi boarded for the new game. Glancing once more at the friends who could not currently come with him.

The three left behind waved happily at them, Surge Protector standing between them and the train to Bot Fighters.

Then it began to move, bringing the two characters into the tunnel, as they watched their friends grow smaller and smaller with the distance. Waving at them and wishing them good luck.

The two smiled at one another as they went in deeper. Honey Lemon the first to speak up, "I wonder what their world is like.." she laughed a bit.

Tadashi smiled, "Well, Honey Lemon-It looks like we're about to find out."

With those words, the world was visible to them. But they rose an eye at this.

It appeared that it was eternally nighttime in the game. The roads seemed almost deserted, an occasional alleyway giving a flickering light in a stereotypical way to warn you-This place was dangerous. And it was far better to stay in at night.

As the train stopped, the two got off of it. Their bright and happy colors being a blaring contrast to the current world around them. Yet thankfully, being made by the same company, they fit in by art style.

A few steps in was all it took for Tadashi to question, "What's the story in this game?" He knew that all of San Frasokyo's games had some sort of story to them-But most were happy.

It didn't matter though-They perked up once again. After all, despite the art style, or the story that was written in-Surely there could be some good characters, right?

The answer didn't give them long to wait.

Three women skated past them, each donning a sort of kimono on themselves. Stylized to match their character traits.

The fastest, who Tadashi could almost see causing trouble and challenging Gogo to races, wore blue.

The second was dressed in green. She was definitely the tallest of them, and the oldest. By the look in her eye she was definitely a strong character to use.

The third, who seemed neither fast, nor was she tall, was dressed in pink.

Honey Lemon thought for a moment, then frowned. The pinkl one didn't seem as though she got picked too many times. But she could tell that of all the people-She was the best for experienced players of the game. But the poor girl wouldn't feel very loved until someone who knew the game came in.

"Excuse me!" Tadashi called to the pink one as she hurried to get with her friends. However, he found himself disappointed that none of them stopped at his pleas.

Honey Lemon laughed, "Tadashi, of course they're not gonna stop-They've obviously got an important fight they need to get to." a twinkle in her eye, "In fact..."

Without a moment to spare, Honey Lemon took off after them. Calling back to the boy about how she was going to follow the three girls from before to see the match-And that they were racing to see who could get there first.

Of course, Honey Lemon was always easily excited. And sometimes the most obvious things tend to slip from her mind. Matter of fact, if you played her story line it's a camera flash from her phone that triggered the final boss fight in the cutscene.

Honey Lemon forgot that Tadashi's character was not meant as a fighter. He was a doctor.

He was not fast, either. He only had a light jog added to his model-Not enough to match with her or Gogo's sprint, for example. In the game he had a moped to get around in the opening scene even!

The fact that they were quickly out of sight, however, provided a new problem altogether.

That made him quick to get completely, hopelessly...Lost.

With a sigh, Tadashi decided that surely the fight wouldn't be _too_ hard to find in this game. Therefore he _should_ be able to find it on his own...Hopefully.


	4. Fighter

...Okay, so it was much harder than expected to find a simple fight here.

Tadashi had rounded several curves, entered a few alleyways. And he couldn't even find _one_ fight going on so far. No sign of the three women from before, and none of Honey Lemon...Not anyone.

For a moment he wondered if he'd found himself in an uncompleted stage in the game for one reason or the next-But then discarded the thought. It was absurd, and he'd never admit it-But such a thought of being in such an unknown and unstable place scared him. As in some cases he's heard of-Characters ran into an unfinished level of their game. But it wasn't ever properly solidified, and they fell through-

"Hey!"

Another voice caused him to jump a bit in shock. But filled himself with more relief than any he could describe. At last-No matter who it was, there was someone else. Away from those silly thoughts, and he could ask for directions.

With a smile, Tadashi turned to greet whoever it was that came to see him.

...But then his gaze traveled down. As he noticed a boy that couldn't be more than twelve. Judging by his character's confirmed height, and the height of this boy, matched with the sound of the character's voice anyway. He had his hands stuck into the pockets of a navy blue hoodie, the hood of which was pulled up. And the raven black hair obscuring his face, so he couldn't properly make out who it was. But a gap-toothed grin shone through anyway.

"You're not from around here, are you?" there was a bit of an amused tone in his voice as he spoke to him. Tadashi laughed a bit, shaking his head.

The kid froze, as if thinking something through, "...Are you lost?" A sudden innocence came into his voice when he did that. He sounded slightly timid now, but Tadashi didn't question it too much. Recalling to the time when he always followed his character's programmed traits. So did Fred. Fred used to always be timid about his surgeries, before realizing that, even if Tadashi failed, he'd get better and live without any damage whatsoever. Tadashi would always take terms a bit too literal. When an old friend once called someone else 'sick' he'd been under the assumption that they meant they were ACTUALLY sick and needed his help.

Snapping his head out from the memories of the arcade's opening, he focused again on the little boy in front of him, "Yeah. Sorry." he smiled warmly, "My name's Tadashi Hamada-It's nice to meet you."

Tadashi held out a hand to the boy. Who seemed a bit hesitant to take the hand offered, but took it nonetheless, "N-Nice to meet you." he chuckled, "Sorry..I'm on my way to the fight right now...It...It's actually my first fight ever."

That caused him to pause- _He_ was a fighter here? By the looks of it-This kid was designed entirely to be a child in the window, or maybe a spectator. But a **fighter**?

He thought about it too long. That was quick to be apparent by the glare the kid was giving him, "Hey! Don't judge me! I'm just as tough as the other fighters!"

Tadashi sighed a bit in shame. Of course-Honey Lemon's game has a few characters that seemed rather...Off. Compared to the rest-Matter of fact there's a _koala_ for no apparent reason that can be chosen in her game. "I'm sorry." he chuckled a bit, "I've got no idea what came over me."

The kid didn't drop the glare, straightening his back up a bit, he looked rather cocky as he walked off. As if he wanted to brag about how strong a fighter that he's gonna be, "Whatever-Also, bot fight's that way."

The younger pointed in a direction completely opposite of where Tadashi was going. A natural embarrassment coming over him as he did. He thanked the kid before beginning to walk off...

...But noticed that he wasn't being followed or passed by them.

Turning his head, he saw the raven haired boy walking in an entirely different direction of him. Unable to stop himself, he called out, "Hey-Didn't you say that you were going to the fight, too?"

Jumping as though caught-The other turned to face Tadashi once more, a sheepish grin came over his face, "Oh-Uh, well you see..That stage is nearly done for the night...Y'know, with the fights. I guessed that you wanted to know where that pink lady was." he made a disgusted face at the word 'pink'. Childish character definitely. But before Tadashi could say anything, the boy continued, "Anyway, I'm gonna go register for a different fight-okaybye!"

With that, the kid took off. Tadashi wondered for a moment if he should follow-But quickly decided against it. First things first-He needed to find Honey Lemon. Besides, knowing her, she'd want to go see the fights, too. Not to mention the fact that wherever that kid went was a complete unknown to him, and he'd only succeed in getting himself lost again.

But as he left, he couldn't help but feel as though something were...Off. As though he were forgetting something important.

* * *

Hiro was breathing heavily as he waited in line to register for the fights. It took a long time to load it, and he was excited.

...But at the same time, he felt really bad. He'd done something he knew he shouldn't have.

Looking down into his hand, he saw Tadashi's points in there. He didn't know much about points outside of his game, but here-You needed to 'pay to play'. You needed points to enter in a fight. You needed points to be allowed on the character selection screen each day so you could earn more, so you could play more.

Why this system was set up was beyond him, but now-He had points. Sure, gotten in an ill way-But he'd totally return Tadashi's points to him when he beat everyone there!

...If that guy ever bothered to come back.


End file.
